Passionate
by MaryFaraday
Summary: It has been one year in where Dave Strider started to have sex with his own sister. And with each time, it gets more passionate.. Rated M because of reasons? I do not own Homestuck.


It has been one year. One damn year where he actually started to have sex with his own, biological sister. He doesn't even know how this all started. Either way, he was drunk or she was drunk. Dave Strider doesn't have a reason for this, to be honest. But when he pulls out the car key which has been stucking into the key hole – he thinks that it wouldn't be a good idea. He gives up too easily. Getting out of his van, he locks the door and heads straight towards the small motel. The rooms aren't really expensive and yet, they were just incredibly beautiful, big and surprisingly clean. Way too clean. He shrugs the thoughts off, as he approached his sister who waits patiently at the door of the room which is always the same. They had been booking the exact same room for one year now, and seriously? He doesn't even give a shit, all he wants from her is her body. Until he isn't satisfied, she won't go away. He doesn't let her go. No matter what her answer was.

"David." She smiles at him, her lips surprisingly red instead of black – Rose loves it to wear black lipstick, but this time, she already was naked without her lipstick, that is. He only responded to her with a slight "Sup.", as she nods lightly and leans over to him to whisper into his ear, "I'm going to fuck you now, that's up." With that, she unlocks the door with such a quick movement. He was actually really surprised on how she always does that. No shit, he has the best fucking sister ever.

Rose already fumbles around with her jacket and puts it off without trying to show any skin in her black dress, but that was impossible either way. Also, he thinks that this dress is unbelievably sexy. It has a zipper on the front and with front, he means the whole front. Not just at the beginning of her boobs and at the end of it, no, it went from the beginning of her chest till her upper legs. Probably she wants to be quick, he thought to himself as he puts his jacket off as well, then walking over to her. Rose already took off her boots in a very sexy, ladylike way and she just waited for him to come over to her. Digging her fingers into his belt, she looks up at him, then smirking slightly. "My, my. What did you do today, anyway?" It was like she was talking about the weather or some sort of normal shit. "You know, school and the other shit." He murmurs, as he allows her to open his belt with a loud 'click'. She simply nods, breathing heavily. It was always like this before they started. But since he's used to it, he doesn't care either way. He just shrugs it off once again.

His jeans dropped onto the ground and he steps out of them, crawling on top of her. She gently cups his chin, then she slowly wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a long, lingering kiss. He gently licks her lips, waiting to entry. As she slowly opens her mouth, he forced his tongue in and wraps it around hers, sucking on it lightly, then harder while Rose sneaks her hands down to his boxers and starts pulling them down until his cock is nearly exposed. He gets off a bit to take off his shirt and crawls on her again, taking the zipper into his mouth. "Mhm, Dave.. can't wait any longer, huh?" He grunts a bit and slides down slowly, pulling the zipper along with him until it reached the end of it. Putting both hands on her waist, he sneaks his hands up to her shoulders, taking her dress off while she was too busy to pull his boxers down even more. Dave slowly reached for her hands, then taking her wrists and moved them back, tackling her arms down on the bedsheets. Rose let out a purr, as he reaches for her panties, tugging them down rather slowly. As he was finished with this, he unbuckles his boxers and reaches for his jeans to take out a condom, but Rose wraps her legs around his waist and gets up to bite down into his neck, leaving a hickey. "Oh, is a condom really necessary?" She pouts slightly, sucking down on the hickey that she just left. "Well, yeah, you could get pregnant or you even could get AIDS.." He looks at her, while putting the condom on the tip of his cock, rolling it down. "Either way or another, I found the fucking condom and we only have some hard sex with condom. If you don't like that, then that's it." – "Oh geez, I was joking. I don't really want to get pregnant, you know.." His sister lightly winks at him, while one of her bra straps fell over her shoulder. Dave just sneaks his arms around her chest, opening the bra quickly and slides it down while he crawls on top of her again. She pulls him closer to kiss him lingerly, yet it was a very passionate, wet, hard kiss. He spreads her legs wide, as wide as he could and pressed a finger into her vagina, sliding it in and out quickly. It gets quicker with each minute and each kiss which was growing so passionate that he leaves a bit of saliva on her red, soft lips. Rose let out a few loud moans against his lips as he fingers her deeper and deeper with each kiss. Smashing their lips together once again, he slides his fingers out and uses them to pinch her nipple instead.

"Oh, god damn it, Dave.." She moans in surprise, spreading her legs even wider, as if it was possible. He gently nudges the entrance with the tip of his cock and pushes it in a bit. She quickly puts one of her legs on his shoulder and gets more comfortable, while Dave pushes his cock in whole to enter her completely. The blonde female moans in surprise, digging her long, black nails into his slightly tanned back as they started moving along. He thrusts in deeper, while reaching for her breast, squeezing it gently. She let out several, loud moans and as he gently took her nipple between his teeth to suck on it, her moans grew louder with each sucking. He thrusts in hard, while Rose digs her nails deeper into his back, leaving some red nails marks all over his back. "Oh god, Dave, fuck me hard!" She cried out as she moves along with him, causing him to thrust even more until he reached her spot and they both were moaning loudly, while panting hard.

Rose puts on her dress, after she putted on her underwear while Dave still laid on his stomach, putting his cigarette into his mouth and inhales the smoke. Soft fingers were running through his hair and he glances up to his sister who sits down next to him, looking at Dave. He puts the cigarette out of the mouth and gets up a bit, cupping her cheek and kisses her on the lips softly yet passionate once again. She breaks the kiss, but only to cough a few times. "Why do you have to smoke, anyway.. Dumb brother." Rose gives him one last, long kiss before she gets up and made her way to the door, then opening it and turns around again to face him. "Till next time, my dear brother." She winks at him, blowing a kiss afterwards and leaves the room without any other word.

"Yeah. Till next time, my dear sister." He laughs a bit, inhaling once again before he puts the cigarette into the ashtray. "I love you too, Rose. Always have, always will."


End file.
